


Speak Korean.

by Blank_Is_typing



Series: The story of 9 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix-centric, Lots of Crying, Panic Attacks, survival show era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: "Speak korean." a Phrase that Felix had heard a lot when he first joined the company. He wished he didn't know how to speak it now, continuing to be blissfully unaware of the hurtful words thrown at him.





	1. Chapter 1:Lee Felix

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series. I swear I write for more that skz but I need inspiration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one phrase, one stupid, ignorant phrase.

 

_"Speak Korean."_

A phrase that had become common in Felix's vocabulary. 

That phrase was then extended as he learned.

_"Speak Korean, You should be able to do something other than dance."_

That phrase hurt, he never got complimented on his singing and because of his lower voice he had been switched to rap. Every trainee in his group knew that.

The more he learned, the more he wanted to forget.

 _"Does he have a skin condition?"_  

A jab at his freckles.

_"What is he saying?"_

Another comment about his accent effecting his tone.

_"Why is he even Here?"_

All of it just reasons why he should leave. Sure, there were other foreigners, but they were all older than him and most were past the level he was at. 

He thought back to his first evaluation. The first person he locked eyes with was a rapper who had dark hair and wore all black. He greeted him with his still broken speech. 

The smile that spread across his face as the other trainee greeted him in broken English was so wide he thought he looked the the Cheshire cat.

His name was Seo Changbin, he learned, and his rapping isn't a joke. Even If he did get destroyed by Jisung in a rap battle.

Jisung was Felix's best friend. Everyone made the Joke that they were long lost twins because of the 2 hour difference between their birthdays. 

Jisung always helped him with his Korean, but he wasn't always with him.

When he was alone the other trainees would trip him during dance practice. 

"Accidentally" elbow him several times while learning a routine.

 

That all changed when he finally talked to Chan.

Hearing the familiar accent of his hometown come from the mouth of someone else made him do happy. When he responded in an unashamed, thick aussie accent, the two immediately connected. They talked about all of their experiences from different parts of the city. 

Another thing he learned was not to make Chris angry.

Felix always knew that people with a lot of patience were scary, and Chan had a seemingly never ending amount.

He was being scolded by one of his hyungs and things got...a little violent.

With some words that have left his memory since then, a loud smack echoed throughout the room, a red hand print forming over Felix's face. The other aussie was not happy about that.

Storming into the room Chan scolded the trainees, talking too fast for Felix to understand. when the ohers had been scared off the older looked at him and offered him a hand up. 

For the first time since he got here he finally heard the phrase.

"It's okay that you don't know korean, I'll help you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post chapter 2 soon, but I need a nap.


	2. Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he was done with that but the phrase kept coming back to haunt him.

9\. They were supposed to be 9. At least that's what Chan kept saying.

From the very beginning of the survival show Felix knew he would get eliminated. He wasn't comforted by the fact that Minho had already gotten cut because of a simple stutter.

He kept being scolded for his Korean, it was only a matter of time before it finally got him kicked.

Their already long nights became even longer for him. Hunched over a Korean textbook trying get information like he was cramming for a test.

The show had taken a toll on all of them, Chan almost never slept, constantly working to produce the next song.

Hyunjin kept getting cuts around his lips because of the pen he used, working on rap after he collapsed from dance practice.

Woojin drank what looked like 4 gallons of water, just to make up for the fact that his vocal chords were so strained.

Jisung and Changbin never stopped writing lyrics, asking the others for imput every second they got.

Seungmin and Jeongin were breaking their backs to get even one compliment from JYP. He always over looked them even though they performed in front of his face.

When the elimination did finally come,he didn't expect it to hurt so much. That same old phrase repeating in his head.

_"Speak Korean."_

The second JYP left the tears started to flow. Once the cameras turned off they came at full force.

Felix immediately ran to Chan,"Hyung, I don't want to go back," he sobbed into the leader's chest.

"I know," he hugged him, holding back his own tears.

That stupid phrase wouldn't stop repeating in Felix's head. He couldn't go to Chan, they had separated heir dorms, putting him and Minho in a room in one of the trainee apartments.

So when Mhino found Felix crying on the floor from a panic attack he didn't know how to react. "I'm sorry," The Australian said between sobs wrecking his body. Realizing he was speaking English he said the Korean equivalent.    

Minho keeled beside him,"What are you sorry for?"

"I can't speak korean that well, I mean, this might my only chance to debut and I couldn't do one stupid rap right." He said, his panic growing to frustration.

"I know it hurts," Minho rubbed his back,"But we're meant to be 9. And if that doesn't happen, we'll still support them."

"I don't want to go back, they'll make fun of me." he shakes in fear of the insults that will most definitely be thrown his way. He fucked up his chance to debut because of the one thing they tortured him about, he'd have to suffer though that until he gets the chance to debut again, which could be never.

"That won't happen," Minho whispered,"I'll be right there with you."

"What happens now?" Felix sniffed, his tears starting to dry. The reassuance that he wasn't alone calming him down, allowing himself tho think.

"I don't know, there's still one episode left." He took a shaky breath,"Let's just hope that 7 doesn't become 6."

"oh and hyung?" Felix said before standing up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with my Korean while we're waiting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I have so many ideas for this series, especially since it's my first one! Honestly I could do better but everything I write is written on the spot so.... this is only the beginning.


End file.
